Par de idiotas
by Daniizele
Summary: Los dos eran unos completos idiotas; ella por ser insistente en un amor que podría ser unilateral, y él, por no entender sus propios sentimientos [KageyamaxFemHinata] [One-shot]


_No me puede resistir a escribir más para el fandom de Haikyuu, así que decidí traer algo más largo, esta vez he traído un One-shot. Traté de involucrar al resto del Karasuno; esos chicos son indispensables (los amo)_

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes._

 _Advertencia: Temática Fem, y uso de Ooc_.

* * *

.

.

Lo único que habitaba en la mente de Kageyama, era el voleibol; pues sentir como sus dedos hacían contacto con la pelota cada vez que la levantaba para que su compañero ejerciera un buen remate, era la mejor sensación que su cuerpo podía experimentar. Invertir sus horas en las prácticas para ser cada día el mejor setter, era algo que los demás nunca entenderían, por lo cual, no tenía con quien hablar sobre su pasión.

Los chicos del Karasuno entrenaban más arduamente, por lo que su estadía en el gimnasio se alargaba de la hora acordada. Aun así, para Kageyama no era ningún problema; el partido contra Aoba Jōsai estaba a unos cuantos días, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, además de que no quería volver a ser derrotado por su antiguo senpai, no deseaba volver a pasar la frustración de ser vencido. Pero al parecer, solo él se concentraba en la práctica mientras que algunos de sus senpais perdían el tiempo en cosas estúpidas y sin sentidos.

─En vez de perder el tiempo en estupideces, deberían de invertirlo en practicar sus remates y bloqueos─dijo con tono irrespetuoso.

─ Oi, bastardo, ¿Qué es esa forma de hablarle a tus senpais? ─Tanaka se enfadó por el comentario del setter, y con un rostro de chico matón, fue a reclamarle, pero ante eso, Kageyama no se inmutó.

El capitán del equipo se apresuró a calmar a sus compañeros; sabía que Kageyama no era de las personas que modulaban sus palabras, y si a eso le agregamos un chico con apariencia de delincuente juvenil y fácil de enfurecer, claramente el resultado era una catástrofe que los dejaría fuera de la competencia; algo que, como guía, no podía permitir.

─ ¡Ya fue suficiente! ─Daichi sujetó de la camiseta a Tanaka, quien pataleaba en un intento por soltarse y darle una pequeña lección a su irrespetuoso kohai.

─Chicos, no es el momento para comenzar a pelear─el setter mayor colaboró para mantener el orden en el equipo─Tanaka, pronto tendremos nuestro partido de revancha, y tenemos que practicar para obtener la victoria, pero para hacerlo, necesitamos de tu ayuda, me gustaría que mostraras esa motivación desbordante a la hora del partido.

─ ¡S-Suga-san! ─las palabras lograron calmar el temperamento de Tanaka, logrando que el chico llorara por tan amables palabras─ ¡Bien! ¡Hora de entrenar! ─el joven corrió emocionado, listo para rematar y demostrar que sería el futuro ace de Karasuno.

─Kageyama, creo que deberías elegir las palabras adecuadas para referirte a tus compañeros. Sé que solo quieres el bien para el equipo, pero con ese uso de palabras, los chicos no colaboraran contigo─aconsejó al menor.

El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior ante la impotencia, por más que lo intentara, no podía encontrar la manera de llevarse bien con sus compañeros, y estando en la cancha, eso se vía reflejado. Los chicos no podían rematar sus colocaciones, llegando al punto de no poder sincronizarse, algo monótono en su vida, ya que había experimentado la misma situación en la secundaria; lugar donde se le bautizó como el rey de la cancha, nombre que lo había perseguido hasta la preparatoria.

Kageyama observó como el resto del equipo entrenaba amenamente, haciendo grandes remates y espectaculares bloqueos, y fue ahí donde se percató de la buena comunicación que existía entre sus compañeros y el setter mayor.

Contempló el balón en sus manos, y una profunda soledad se apoderaba de su alma; intentó refugiarse en su único amigo, el "Voleibol", pero sin nadie que rematara el balón, su tristeza no podía ser transformada en esa satisfacción causada por el sonido de un buen remate que él ayudó a colocar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener el balón en el aire; al menos ejercitaría la yema de sus dedos; pero al sentir una extraña sensación que recorría la punta de sus pies hasta su espalda, se desconcentró, haciendo que la pelota golpeara su cabeza.

Enojado por el acontecimiento, se giró dirigiendo su vista a la entrada del gimnasio, y al ver la imagen de la persona más molesta del mundo frente a sus ojos, un aura asesina lo rodeaba.

─Aquí está de nuevo─suspiraba Sugawara al ver a la joven que siempre llegaba a la misma hora para observar la práctica.

─Ella siempre nos está animando─comentaba Asahi─me alegro que sea una fiel admiradora del equipo.

─Yo diría que es admiradora de Kageyama─analizaba el setter mayor.

Si bien era cierto que la chica los alentaba en las practicas, incluso iba a los partidos oficiales, pero toda la atención se la daba a Kageyama. Lo sabía muy bien, era demasiado observador y se percataba cuando los ojos de la joven se iluminaban cada vez que el pelinegro captaba su atención, además que el intenso rubor en sus mejillas delataba sus sentimientos. Tal vez no era su asunto, pero deseaba que su kohai dejara de ser tan obstinado y que se apresurara a darse cuenta de la valiosa persona que tenía a su lado.

─ ¡K-Kageyama-kun! ─exclamó la joven, y enérgicamente corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el setter.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ignoró la alegría que ocasionaba en la joven, y solo se limitó a preguntar de manera tosca como lo era su personalidad.

─S-Solo quería verte, ¿acaso es un problema?

─ ¡SOLO INTERFIERES CON MI ENTRENAMIENTO! ─sus crueles palabras resonaron por todas las paredes del gimnasio, acompañadas por el sonido del balón al caer al suelo. Todos los presentes se asustaron por su tono de voz.

─Cálmate Kageyama; esa no es la forma de hablarle a una chica─interfirió Daichi.

─ ¡Bastardo! ¡Eso no es ser un verdadero hombre! ─Tanaka alistaba su puño para darle unos buenos golpes a su kohai.

Poco a poco, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, y Kageyama solo podía culpar a una persona de su desgracia, y solo maldecía el día en que se encontró con ella. De haber sabido todos los problemas que le causaría, hace siglos que la hubiese evitado en su camino. Y, por si fuera poco, su compañero más detestable entró a la escena.

─ ¿Qué esperaban?, su majestad no respeta a nadie; un rey no baja la cabeza ante los plebeyos─Tsukishima aprovechaba la oportunidad para burlase.

Obviamente a Kageyama no le agradó el comentario del megane; nunca le había gustado ese sobrenombre.

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? ─preguntó la joven, llamando así, la atención de los chicos─que te llamen "El rey", es lo más genial─Kageyama se sorprendió ante el comentario; era la primera vez que alguien le decía lo genial que era ser llamado de esa manera.

─ ¡NO SE DISTRAIGAN! ─el entrenador Ukai se encargó de destruir el ambiente que comenzaba a formarse entre Kageyama y la chica pelinaranja.

─Hinata, será mejor que te vayas─Sugawara se refería a la chica, la cual estaba temblorosa ante la presencia del entrenador─creo que deberías volver en otra ocasión. Y con respecto a Kageyama, solo tenle paciencia, está algo tenso por nuestro partido contra Aoba Jōsai.

─D-De acuerdo─dijo desanimada.

Hinata se dirigía hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a Kageyama.

Puede que su presencia molestara al setter; pero, aun así, ella se aferraba a él. Tal vez fuese masoquista, pero deseaba que Kageyama le abriera las puertas de su corazón, y de no ser así, ella se encargaría de abrirla a la fuerza; debes en cuando su persistencia tenía sus ventajas; aunque al final, las personas de su alrededor, le aconsejaban que desistiera de sus tontos sentimientos por el setter; pero, después de todo, ella llegó a una conclusión; ellos no saben lo que es estar enamorada de una persona extraordinaria.

 **…**

La práctica había terminado, por lo que Kageyama se encontraba en los vestidores. Terminó de guardar sus rodilleras, y se dirigió a la salida, bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con alguien en particular. No podía verle el rostro, ya que la persona estaba de espaladas, sentada al final de las escaleras; pero, al ver los cabellos naranjas, supo que se trataba de Hinata. El setter chasqueó los dientes, ver ahí a la joven, no le había agradado para nada. Optó por ignorarla, así que, caminó de paso, rogando que la joven no lo alcanzara; y así fue, cosa que lo sorprendió; creyó que la joven se apresuraría a correr detrás de él-como siempre lo hace- ya se había vuelto una rutina; él concentrándose en la práctica, y ella observándolo, él tomando una bebida de la maquina expendedora, y ella observándolo, él entrando al baño, y ella esperándolo en la puerta, él dirigiéndose a casa, y ella esperándolo en la cima de la colina; era un acoso monótono.

Giró su cuerpo, y se percató del motivo por el cual la joven no había salido corriendo detrás de él.

─Esto es absurdo─ se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la pelinaranja─idiota, si vas a quedarte dormida, mejor no me esperes.

Intentó despertarla, pero recordó todas las veces en las que ella había sido una molestia; tal vez debería dejarla ahí, sería su manera de vengarse por los dolores de cabeza que le causaba. No había dado ni tres pasos, cuando su conciencia hizo que se detuviera; volvió a ver a la joven, y se maldijo por no poder abandonarla a su suerte.

Se colocó en cuclillas, y al hacerlo, quedó a una corta distancia del rostro de Hinata, y viéndola tan detalladamente, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era; tal vez el dormir la hacía menos molesta y le daba ese toque angelical, que, hacia despertar en él esas ganas de querer envolverla entre sus brazos. No pudo soportarlo, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y comenzó a inclinarse; sus labios buscaban el contacto con los de la chica aun durmiente. Su boca se abrió lentamente, estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás creía que haría; "besaría a la chica fastidiosa"; pero en esos momentos era lo menos importante, lo único que deseaba era probar esos labios de apariencia dulce y tentadora; pero… tal vez, no estaba destinado a hacerlo.

─ ¡Eh!, no sabía que su majestad tenía esa clase de intensiones─Kageyama dio un pequeño salto al ser descubierto, y lo peor, era que quien lo había hecho, era el odioso de Tsukishima.

─No sé de qué demonios hablas─se reincorporó y ladeó la vista hacia el megane─ será mejor que no andes por ahí suponiendo idioteces, además-

─Si, si, a ti no te interesa la enana─interrumpió─pero, el intentar besarla mientras duerme, demuestra lo contrario─rió maliciosamente.

─Cree lo que quieras, después de todo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Kageyama comenzó a alejarse, estaba enojado por las palabras de Tsukishima, y lo que menos quería, era estar cerca de él.

─Oye, ¿piensas dejarla aquí? ─dijo Tsukishima, refiriéndose a Hinata.

─Yo no le pedí que me esperara, ¿Por qué debería hacerme cargo de ella? ─respondió Kageyama.

─ ¿Enserio?, si es así, yo no tendría ningún problema en llevarla, pero… no conozco su casa, además, ya está oscureciendo. Creo que será mejor que la lleve a mi casa; ya que ella no significa nada para ti, no tienes ningún problema con eso ¿verdad, su majestad?

Al ver que el setter no respondía, el megane se disponía a tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos, pero Kageyama lo sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole hacer dicha acción.

─ Creí que no tenías ningún inconveniente─ sintió como el pelinegro ejercía presión en el agarre.

─ Yo también lo pensé.

Kageyama sabía que algo raro pasaba con él, no era el mismo de siempre; en otras circunstancias, no dejaría que los comentarios de Tsukishima lo afectaran a tal extremo; pero, el solo pensar que él y Hinata estarían juntos, hizo que se descontrolara del enojo.

Intentando no despertar a la joven, Kageyama la subió a su espalda.

─Tal vez te parezca raro, y créelo, también lo es para mí; pero, simplemente no puedo dejar que toques a Hinata.

─ ¡Eh!, incluso el rey puede caer en el amor─el megane comenzó reír─esto es demasiado gracioso.

El setter le dio menos importancia a su comentario, así que se marchó del lugar.

 **…**

─ Oye, no sé qué diablos me pasa contigo; eres ruidosa, molesta y siempre buscas la manera de hacerme enfadar; pero, aun así, no puedo evitar querer estar a tu lado.

─ Escuchar eso, me hace muy feliz─ susurró Hinata.

─ ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?!─exclamó Kageyama.

─ Desde que Tsukishima llegó.

─ Tú, pequeña idiot…─ Kageyama recordó la conversación que tuvo con el megane, y si Hinata estuvo siempre despierta, eso solo significaba una cosa, ella había escuchado toda la conversación─ ¡Maldición! ─el setter hizo un movimiento brusco, que hizo que la pelinaranja cayera al suelo.

─ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─rápidamente se puso de pie.

No entendía el cambio de actitud del pelinegro, hace unos momentos ambos tenían una alegre atmósfera, y ahora, el setter volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

─ ¿Escuchaste la conversación?

─ S-Si ─ Hinata bajó la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía.

Un ambiente incómodo rodeó a ambos, no sabían que decir; en ese momento, era cuando Kageyama deseaba que Hinata fuera la misma ruidosa e insoportable de siempre, y no tener que estar en un incómodo silencio que los hacia lucir como unos completos idiotas e inmaduros. Siempre se la pasaban peleando, y para el setter, la compañía de la pelinaranja, ya era algo normal, prácticamente, ella ya formaba parte de su vida, llegando al extremo de necesitar su presencia en los partidos oficiales, aunque sentía mayor presión, pues por extraño que parecería, era cuando más quería lucirse como setter.

─ So-Sobre eso… ¡No te confundas! ¡No significa que este enamorado de ti ni nada de eso! ─ sentía como su corazón casi se salía de su pecho; los nervios lo carcomían.

─Entonces… ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando Tsukishima se ofreció llevarme a casa? ─ Hinata vio detenidamente a los ojos del setter. Estaba curiosa por saber la respuesta─ ¿Acaso estabas celoso?

─ ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ─para Kageyama, fue inevitable ocultar el intenso color carmesí en el que se tornaba sus mejillas, y al que dar expuesto, cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza.

─ ¿Kageyama?

El número nueve del Karasuno, se colocó en cuclillas, tratando de ocultar completamente su rostro. No sabía qué hacer; la verdad era que, si le habían dado celos, y todo por culpa de Hinata, ella era la única que le hacía sentir esos sentimientos estúpidos y difíciles de explicar, que lo único que hacían, era desconcentrarlo del voleibol.

La pelinaranja estaba confundida al ver la posición que el setter había adoptado. Le preguntaba lo que le ocurría, y al no obtener respuesta, comenzaba a impacientarse, dando vueltas alrededor de Kageyama, e intentando descubrir su rostro; pero era imposible, no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para hacerlo. Lo intentó por última vez, se colocó de la misma manera en la que se encontraba el setter, y juntó sus manos con las de Kageyama, el cual reaccionó ante el tacto, logrando que un pequeño calor invadiera todo su cuerpo, y como acto reflejo, dejó al descubierto su rostro y entrelazó sus manos con las de Hinata.

─ Oye, eres una completa idiota…

─ ¡El idiota eres tú! ─ vociferó.

─ ¡Deja que termine de hablar!

─E-Esta bien.

─Eres una completa idiota, siempre estas persiguiéndome hasta el punto de enloquecerme; pero por una extraña razón, quiero que sigas haciéndolo.

─Para que tú digas algo como eso, solo quiere decir que estás enamorado de mí.

Kageyama trató contradecir las palabras de la pelinaranja; pero no tenía los fundamentos necesarios para hacerlo. Ni siquiera el entendía lo que decía, solo sintió el deseo de decirlo, dejar en claro lo que Hinata causaba en él. Tenía dudas, tal vez era cierto que estaba enamorado, pero ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo uno se da cuenta que está enamorado de alguien? ¿Cuándo el corazón se acelera al ver a esa persona especial?, eso ya lo había experimentado, y solo le pasaba cuando veía a Hinata; ¿Cuándo sientes que no puedes vivir sin esa persona?, así se sentía cuando Hinata no estaba a su lado; sentía la necesidad de retenerla, junto a ella no se sentía miserable, y a pesar de su mala actitud, ella le demostraba lo importante que era.

Para tratar de entender sus propios sentimientos, Kageyama decidió intentar algo.

Sujetó las manos de Hinata, y sintió lo cálidas que estaban; el corazón del setter comenzaba a acelerarse. Se inclinó un poco, buscando el contacto con los labios de la pelinaranja. Sus oídos captaron la respiración de ambos; estaban ansiosos, el setter no soportó más, y desesperado, unió sus labios con los de Hinata.

Bastante torpe, así fue el primer beso de ambos. No eran expertos, ninguno tenía experiencia. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a profundizarse, negándose a la posibilidad de poder respirar por un corto tiempo.

─ Esto es una molestia, me cuesta aceptarlo… Ese beso me hizo entender lo que siento por ti ─dijo Kageyama.

─ ¿Que? ─la pelinaranja estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas; ese beso había sido inesperado.

─Maldición─ el setter chasqueó los dientes ante la frustración. Miró fijamente los orbes marrones que tenía justo enfrente de él ─parece ser que, estoy enamorado de una idiota.

─Yo también estoy enamorada de un idiota─ respondió la pelinaranja ante la confesión.

No era una confesión romántica, pero Hinata estaba contenta de que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos; su constante acoso, había rendido frutos.

* * *

 _ **Kageyama es un poco cruel con el pobre de Hinata, y estoy segura que realmente fuese mujer, Kageyama lo seguiría tratando igual, al menos eso es lo que quise dar a entender en este One-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y me alegra que le den una oportunidad al leerlo, a pesar de que sea temática FEM.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
